


One More Sin

by Colette_Capricious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colette_Capricious/pseuds/Colette_Capricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blame it on the poltergeists and their need to throw furniture around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Sin

What was it with poltergeist shoving furniture in front of doors? It was fucking annoying, though effective enough, Dean had to admit. But damn it, couldn’t it have shoved them into a bigger closet?

Dean huffed Sam’s girlie hair out of his eyes. “Damn it, Sam. Get a haircut or get a barrette.” Bad enough to have Sam plastered against him, pushing the doorknob into his kidney (and really, why a doorknob inside the closet?) but Sam’s hair felt like cobwebs on his face. And Dean really had had enough cobwebs on his face in his life.

Sam made bitchface number two – _now is not the time, Dean_. Well, Dean assumed he did. He couldn’t see shit in the pitch dark closet and anyway Sam’s head was bent over Dean’s as he tried to avoid whacking the back of his head against the closet shelf while trying not to get impaled by wire hangers. 

Dean felt Sam brace himself for another try at the door, the muscles in his thighs sliding up against Dean’s and his hips twisting as Sam tensed up to shove his left side against the door. “Shut up and push, jerk.” Breath hot against Dean’s neck.

“On three, bitch.” There wasn’t really much Dean could do at this angle, trapped between his Gigantor brother and the door, feet sliding on some slick down jackets that had fallen when they’d been slammed into the room. And as far as he could tell there was a fucking piano holding them in. At least that’s what it had sounded like when it crashed. 

Damn, Sam’s shoulders were wide. Dean couldn’t help but notice that, for Winchesters anyway, they were half-naked as he felt the skin of Sam’s inner arms slide across his shoulder when he leaned back the few inches he could in the cramped space. They’d only started with two shirts each in concession to the Midwest summers. And Sam had lost both of his when the poltergeist had thrown boiling water at them in the kitchen. Dean was down to a threadbare t-shirt.

“-three!” Sammy slammed into him for the third time. The door didn’t budge any more than it had the last five times. But the doorknob rammed into Dean’s kidney and he lurched left away from it as Sam exhaled and leaned against Dean, trying to get away from the shelf and hangers and catch his breath. Sam shifted a bit, relieving the ache in his back just as Dean shimmied left. They ended up basically straddling each other’s thighs, Sam draped over Dean, breathing heavy. Dean froze. Outside, the sounds of the poltergeist trashing the room continued unabated. Sammy just stood there, panting breaths pushing his - _really muscular not that Dean was noticing_ – chest against Dean’s with every inhale. Sam’s – _really muscular not that Dean was noticing_ – thigh was wedged pretty tightly against Dean’s inner thigh. Hard not to notice that. He surreptitiously tried to slide his left leg out a little, move his junk just a little further from his baby brother’s - _really quite hard and muscular_ \- thigh muscle. His foot slid on the coats and he sunk a little lower, legs spread in a not very stable position.

Sam gasped, thigh tensing against Dean. He sighed and leaned in even closer, resting his elbows on Dean’s shoulders, hands clasped over Dean’s head. “It’s not going to work is it?”

He knew Sam was saying something but he could barely hear it, what with Sam’s bowling-ball biceps covering his ears and the blood rushing through him as he realized that pretty much the only thing stopping him from sliding down the door was Sam’s thigh wedged between his legs. He couldn’t move in any direction. Couldn’t get purchase to push himself up with his feet on the coats and couldn’t move forward with Sam’s weight pushing him down. 

“Dean?” Dean felt Sam tilt his head down, silky strands of his hair back in Dean’s eyes as Sam rolled his forehead against Dean’s. Dean scrambled on the coats, trying to push himself up just a bit more. His feet went out from under him and he fell hard onto Sam’s thigh as Sam grabbed his hips to steady him. Dean couldn’t hold it in and groaned when Sam basically hauled him up, sliding Dean’s rapidly hardening cock up the endless length of his thigh and into the slot of his hipbone. Dean grabbed at Sam, hands slipping on the sweat on his bare shoulders, sliding down the planes of muscle the made up Sam’s back.

That Sam noticed. “Dean,” he whispered.

Dean blessed the darkness, though he figured Sammy must be able to feel the heat of his blush. He pushed ineffectively at Sam’s bulk. “Just put me down, Sasquatch.” His voice broke on the end as Sam pulled Dean tighter and leaned them both harder against the door.

“Sammy,” Dean warned in his _now is not the time, Sam_ voice. 

But Sam just rolled his hips against Dean, his - _really rather large and hard not that – well Dean was noticing_ \- dick pressed against Dean. Sam pulled his head back and Dean swore he could see his eyes glimmering in the dark. “God, Dean,” he said, hands slipping around to Dean’s ass.

Dean tried not too successfully to swallow a groan. Sam shoved his thigh up higher and Dean realized when he tried to get more friction that he could barely move himself, feet brushing the slippery ground, back pressed against the door, and hands sliding around Sam’s heaving back as he tried to pull himself closer.

“Sammy, fuck…we shouldn’t…” Dean’s words cut off as Sam hand flew up to shove Dean’s head over to the side so he could kiss and suck and bite at Dean’s neck.

“Do you want me to stop?” Sam asked breathlessly into Dean’s ear. “Cause I will,” he said, biting into Dean’s soft earlobe tongue flickering against the skin.

 _Oh, dirty pool_ , Dean though. Damn his baby brother was quick and fucking strong. But two could play at that game. Dean slid his hands down Sam’s back, one going down the back of those stupid baggy jeans, thumb outside, anchoring him to Sam, the other worming between them to press hard against Sam’s erection. “Stop and I’ll kill you.”

Sam huffed out a breath, half laugh, half moan. “So fucking competitive.” He shoved forward, straightening his back as much as he could in the confined space, put both hands under Dean’s ass and lifted so Dean’s feet were completely off the floor now. 

“Fuck, fuck. Christ, Sammy.” The words tumbled out as Sam yanked him forward and back and Dean realized he was riding his - _really strong_ \- baby brother’s thigh. And really close to coming from it. His grip on Sam’s dick tightened. It wasn’t enough. God knows if this, whatever it was, was going to happen again. If it was a one-time only thing, Dean needed to feel skin. “Sam…” Sam bit Dean’s throat and crushed his fingers into Dean’s ass. “God, damn. Sam. Sammy.” Dean pulled his hand away from Sam. Sam growled as Dean pushed against him. “Jesus, Sam. Sam, put me down.”

Dean felt it as Sam pulled slightly away, tensing, waiting for the rejection. “No, no, Sam, it’s okay,” Dean grabbed that hair and pulled his brother in for a kiss. Deep and wet and it had Sam growling and panting, pushing Dean against the door again. Dean held on for the ride as he toed the stupid fucking coats out of the way. Against his better judgment he wrenched his mouth off Sam’s. “God, can’t wait til you fuck me,” he gasped out as his rational mind flew out the window. Sam moaned low and filthy, dick grinding up against Dean’s thigh. Dean reached out, running his hand down Sam’s heaving chest. “Wait, wait. Just, slow. Put me down.”

Sam grudgingly lowered his brother. Dean straightened out until his head was more even with Sam’s. He felt Sam mouthing along the side of his neck, biting and sucking, hands still kneading the muscles of Dean’s ass. Dean ran his hands over Sam’s back, around the front, feeling the abdominal muscles and that fucking sexy – _and Dean realized he had been noticing that and a lot of other things for a long time_ – cut near his hip bones. “Gotta touch you, Sammy. Got to feel that gorgeous cock.” He unbuttoned Sam’s jeans. Sam quickly got with the program and nearly yanked the buttons off of Dean’s 501s. “I knew you’d get the plan, college boy.” 

“God, Dean. I want to fuck you so bad.” Dean’s chuckle at Sam’s enthusiasm turned into a shout as Sam’s enormous hand reached into this boxers and around Dean’s dick. His head thunked back against the closet door. Sam fucked Dean’s mouth with his tongue as his hand slid rough and fast and perfect up and down Dean. “Gonna fuck you in the back seat. And on the hood while it’s still ticking and hot from the sun.”

Dean surged in Sam’s hand, sticky fluid flowing steady out the top now. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, Dean thought, realizing as he did that he _had_ thought about it. He was supposed to be in charge, showing his baby brother all these amazing things. He wasn’t supposed to be held in place, immobilized by the strength of Sam’s body and two seconds from coming from the heat of his words. Not that he was complaining. Dean was a go-with-the flow kind of guy. He could work with this.

Sam gave a gorgeous twist to the head of Dean’s dick that had him cursing and thrusting into Sam’s hand, and he knew it was going to be over really soon. And come to think of it, it had gotten suspiciously quiet outside, probably should check that out. Eventually. He yanked Sam’s fly open and (reluctantly) pulled Sam’s hand off his erection. Shifting his legs, he pulled Sam against him so their erections pressed against each other, velvet over steel, and wrapped both their hands around them.

Sam grunted, leaning his forearm against the door over Dean’s head. Sweat and precome provided not quite enough lube but the friction and slight pain fit them so well. Sweat from Sammy dripped down his face and onto Dean. Their heaving chests pushed against each other as the air in the small closest threatened to burst into flame from the heat. Dean slid his hand down the curve of Sam’s ass as Sam sped up his strokes. Dean could feel Sam pulsing against him, felt his own balls drawing up as their orgasms barreled towards them. 

“Dean, you feel so good.” Sam panted. “I knew you would.” Sam licked into Dean’s mouth, tasting of sweat and heat. Biting Dean’s lips, soothing them with his tongue. “Knew you would taste good. Wanted those lips forever.”

Damn it, Sammy need to shut the fuck up or Dean was going to come just thinking about Sam wanting him, watching him. How long? One thing was for sure, he wasn’t going to lose it before his little brother. He ran his free hand down Sam’s back, gathering the sweat, the jammed his hand between Sammy’s cheeks and pushed just the smallest bit into ring of muscle. “Gonna fuck you first, baby boy,” Dean purred into Sam’s ear.

“Fuck! Dean!” Sam came with a shout, cock throbbing and pumping out burst after burst of come. His hand tightened and pulled, the come adding just the right amount of slick and Dean followed over the edge two seconds later. There was huge scrapping sound that Dean thought might be his brains dribbling out his ears.

“Jesus. Fuck, Sammy.” Dean gulped for what little oxygen remained in the room, as Sam’s hand continued to glide on their softening cocks. Dean shifted at the same time Sam tried to stand up a bit. They both slipped on the coats on the floor and slammed into the door. Which promptly sprang open, dumping them, come-covered and half-naked, onto the blessedly cool wood floor.

Dean oofed as Sam landed on him, catching himself on his hands and elbows before completely squashing Dean. "Good save,” Dean said, staring at brother as he tried to process what had just happened.

Sam stared back. The looked out at the room and the piano that was now ten feet away. “I guess it’s gone,” he said, not moving off Dean. Dean’s hands glided up and down Sam’s amazing back. It looked amazing and felt amazing. Sam looked back down at Dean, a question in his eyes. Dean smiled and gave a small shrug. He reached up and pulled Sam down for a kiss. “You said something about fucking me in the backseat?”

Sam’s smile was full of love and lust and heat as he surged down into Dean’s mouth again. Dean tangled his hands in Sam’s hair and wrapped his legs around Sam, pulling him as tightly into his as he could. Sammy who he had loved his entire life.

 _Why not?_ Dean thought desperately. _He was already going to hell in 97 days. What was one more sin?_


End file.
